1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for testing a USB memory and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for testing a USB memory capable of testing electrical characteristics of a plurality of USB memory devices after completion of assembly thereof, and a method thereof.
2. Background of the Related Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1, in case of a conventional USB (Universal Serial Bus: hereinafter, USB) memory 10, a PCB (Printed Circuit Board, not shown) is mounted inside of a case 2, wherein a USB client chip and a flash memory are electrically connected to the PCB. Moreover, the PCB and a USB connector 1 is electrically connected to the USB client chip.
A plurality of holes 1a are respectively formed on both ends of the USB connector 1 and an insulating member 1b is inserted therein. A plurality of leads (not shown) are formed on the upper surface of the insulating member 1b, wherein the leads are electrically connected to the USB client chip mounted on the PCB when the USB connector 1 is assembled thereto.
According to the prior art, in case that assembly of the USB memory is completed, a test is performed using a testing computer about whether or not electrical characteristics is in a good state. For this, an operator had to determine whether or not electrical characteristics of the USB memory is inferior, by inspecting a result thereof after inserting the USB memory into the USB port of the testing computer in handwork.
However, in case of a conventional apparatus for testing a USB memory, since an operator has to test electrical characteristics thereof in handwork, there is a problem that productivity of a testing operation and reliability thereon are depreciated.